1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding bearing for axial and/or radial arrangement of a first bearing member, in particular an interior pipe, in relation to a second bearing member, in particular an exterior pipe, as well as to a method of manufacturing the sliding bearing.
2. Background Art
In telescopic structures, several pipes of successively decreasing diameter are insertable one into the other. It is of great importance that the pipes be slidable substantially free from play, accurately guided along a single central longitudinal axis. Frequently, work tolerances are the reason for the lack of accurate guidance right from the start. Grinding the slide faces for corresponding fit cannot be considered because of the cost factor.